The Beginning
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place before 'A New Chapter' and 'New Parents' – A 13 year old Casie is trying to find her place in the zone and trying to make her brother proud, but what kind of trouble does Casie find herself in? What happens to her when she gets too curious for her own good? – M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another Last of Us story and this takes place** **before** **'A New Chapter' and 'New Parents' when Casie was 13 years old and lives in New York quarantine zone, wanting to be just like her brother and before her first bite mark...  
**

* * *

Gunshots woke up a 13 year old Casie. Casie starts jumps off her bed and crawls under in, shaking in fear. She wanted Alex but he might to be here. After a while Casie crawls out and looks around her small room. She has wooden floor, pale green floor and white roof. She has a single metal spring bed with an old mattress, a bed side table and a wardrobe. Casie sighs as she gets up, fixing her red top and walks out. She lives in a two bedroom apparent with Alex with a small kitchen, bathroom, dining and living area. Casie walks to the kitchen and sighs. Alex wasn't here. She moves a chair and grabs a red apple for breakfast. She then grabs her shoulder bag and leaves the apartment. She always goes out and explore the zone though she is out of places to go. She heads out to see it was just starting to get light. Casie sighs as she heads off, hoping the checkpoint is open. She walks over and she smiles at the soldier, she knew him too well. His name is Sergeant Jackson. His first name is Liam. He has helped Casie to find Alex a couple of times.

"Hey there Casie." Sergeant Jackson greets.

"Hi." Casie whispers and Sergeant Jackson drops down to one knee.

"I got something for you." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie smiles. Sergeant Jackson pulls out some canned fruit.

"You got them." Casie said.

"Yeah, I'll drop them over later." Sergeant Jackson tells her and Casie gives him a hug.

"Thank you." Casie whispers.

"You're welcome Casie. You stay safe girl and I'll see you tonight." Sergeant Jackson tells her. Casie lets him go. "Now if I'm right, you get to learn to use a handgun." Sergeant Jackson said.

"Yeah." Casie whispers. "Major Winter is going to teach me. She said I need to learn." Casie tells him.

"Good luck." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie nods. "Go on." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie runs off. She knows most of the people in the military and they always let her pass so she doesn't have to pull out her passport all the time. She has one, but she doesn't need it. She then stops as five army trucks drove pass and sighs. She hopes Alex is okay. He stayed out all night last night. She was alone. Casie starts running again, she can't be late. She met up with Major Winter who smiles.

"Come on Casie." Major Winter tells her and Casie runs over, then stops and starts panting.

"Sorry." Casie pants.

"It's okay kid, let's go." Major Winter tells her and they head off. "Did you tell Alex about this?" Major Winter asks.

"N-no ma'am. I didn't have the chance." Casie replies. She only found about training yesterday.

"That's okay, I'll let him know." Major Winter assures her.

"Thank you." Casie whispers. They came to a shooting range and Casie was given safety goggles and orange earmuffs. Casie looks at her confused and Major Winter chuckles as she helps Casie put them on. She then got her own and a handgun. They walk to a spot and Casie sighs as she stands on a stool so she was tall enough. Major Winter drops down and sighs.

"Okay Casie, remember this isn't a toy, it's a weapon. It's okay to be a little scared, but you need to know how to use this." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods. Major Winter hands the give over, helping Casie to hold it and point it at the target. Casie sighs.

"It's heavy." Casie whispers.

"I know, now remember finger off the trigger unless you want to fire." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods as she moves her finger. "Now the safety is one, you need to turn it off. Remember how to do that?" Major Winter asks.

"I do." Casie replies, turning if off. Alex showed her a bit about guns before and Major Winter told her a lot yesterday. Today she's get to fire one.

"Good girl, now empty the clip into the target I have set up for you." Major Winter tells her, she got a target just for Casie and it's closer than the others. Casie starts shooting. Once she was done, she gets the empty clip out and turns the safety on. Major Winter smiles. "Great job." Major Winter said and Casie sits the gun on the bench. When Major Winter could, she walked over and grabbed the target. Casie watched and Major Winter walks over, smiling.

"What is it?" Casie asks and Major Winter shows the target. Casie got a lot in the head and in the middle with a couple on the outer of the paper.

"You are one hell of a shot." Major Winter said.

"Beginners luck." Casie whispers.

"No, talent." Major Winter tells her as she drops down to one knee. Casie grabs the target and smiles. "I want to keep your training up and personally train you." Major Winter tells her.

"I'll have to talk to Alex. I know he doesn't want me to do this." Casie tells her.

"Why? With the way the world is, you need to be trained." Major Winter explains.

"He wants me to be a kid a little longer." Casie whispers and Major Winter sighs.

"I'll talk to your brother about this, okay." Major Winter said and Casie nods. "Come on, lets' go." Major Winter then said and they head off. Once away from the range, they saw Lieutenant Colonel Hunter.

"Colonel." Major Winter greets.

"Major, Casie." Colonel Hunter greets. "What do you have Casie?" Colonel Hunter asks as he drops down on one knee. Casie shows him.

"My first go at shooting, sir." Casie replies and Colonel Hunter smiles.

"She's a hell of a hot." Major Winter said.

"Yes she is." Colonel Hunter said handing it back and stands up. "Let Specialist Walker know his sister is now in training." Colonel Hunter tells Major Winter.

"Yes sir." Major Winter said walking off. Casie folds up the target and puts it in her bag.

"You take care Casie and I'll see you tomorrow." Colonel Hunter tells her and Casie nods, then runs off. Colonel Hunter is always nice to Casie and wants to help her. Casie heads out and went out to have some fun. She loved exploring the place. She then stops, seeing a young woman who was staring at her. She has orange hair, blue eyes and is wearing a blue and white dress, it has a square collar, butterfly sleeves and flared bottom going to her knees and white flats. She waves for Casie to come over. Casie sighs, but runs over just in case the lady needs help.

"Hey there sweetheart." the lady greets.

"Wh-who are you?" Casie asks.

"My name is Brianna and I was hoping you could help me." Brianna replies.

"Sure." Casie said and Brianna smiles.

"Come on." Brianna said, putting her hand out and Casie grabs it. The pair then heads off. Casie looks up at Brianna. They walk into a building and Casie saw others. Casie panics as she tries to run but Brianna grabs her.

"So this is the military girl." a man said walking over and Casie looks up at him. He was tall, medium skin, no hair and is wearing a grey shirt, black pants, a black belt and brown steel cap boots.

"Wh-who are you?" Casie asks.

"We are the Firefly." Brianna tells her as she push Casie forward and the man grabs her. "Easy Ethan." Brianna tells him and Ethan nods as he drags Casie over to the others. Casie screams. She was then gaged and tries to fight them, but she failed. Ethan then picks her up and shoves her into a suitcase. Casie sighs as it was zipped up and they started moving. What did they want from her? She was only a kid. Casie breaks down in tears. She wanted Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Casie was lying in the, she could hear the others passing through at least three checkpoints. Casie sighs, she's trapped here. She couldn't stop but wonder why they are doing this to her. She's only 13, she's only a child but they are doing this. After spending hours in the suitcase being dragged around they stop.

"Are you sure she can get us what we need?" a female voice asks.

"Of course." Brianna replies. The suitcase was laid down and opened. Casie sighs as she saw Brianna, Ethan and another woman standing over her. The other woman has fair skin, light brown hair and emerald green eyes. "She can do it Alisha." Brianna said and Alisha smiles.

"Casie Walker, I have been watching you for a while now." Alisha said as she drops down to one knee and takes the gag off. Casie panics as she moves back and crawls away from them.

"Should have saw that coming." Ethan said as he walks over and grabs Casie.

"I did, that's why you're still here." Alisha tells him. Casie looks around to see they are in an old pub. Ethan drags her to the bar, picks her up and sits her on it. Casie then saw it was getting late in the afternoon. Alex would be worried about her. Alisha walks over and smiles. "Okay, leave us." Alisha tells Brianna and Ethan who walks off. Casie sighs as she moves back.

"Wh-what do you want?" Casie asks scared.

"C4, grenades and ammo. We are running low and you are the military girl. You can get in." Alisha explains.

"No I can't." Casie tells her.

"Oh you can and will or that brother you care for will be killed." Alisha tells hr and Casie whimpers in fear. Alex is all she has left. She can't lose him.

"Why are you doing this?" Casie asks with tears in her eyes. "You are monsters!" Casie then shouts and Alisha chuckles.

"Am I?" Alisha asks.

"I'm 13 and you have kidnapped me and threaten me and my brother. You are." Casie tells her. "I'm not doing it, Alex wouldn't want me to." Casie tells her as she closes her eyes. Alisha sighs as she shakes her head.

"Good luck getting home then." Alisha said walking off and Casie opens her eyes. She jumps down and follow her. They walk out and Casie looks around. They were outside the zone, the walls. Alex told her she is never allowed to leave the walls. Casie walks to the middle of the road, looking around. She then takes a deep breath and sighs. The air felt… cleaner. She knew something wasn't right in that pub. She didn't realise Alisha, Brianna and Ethan were staring at her. Casie sighs. She had no idea where she was, it was getting dark soon and she was hungry. Casie sat down and sighs. She was lost. She looks up as Alisha walks in front of her with a can.

"Why me?" Casie asks.

"Because you are the only child I have met that are close to the military. They don't check your beg, hell you don't even need to use your passport." Alisha tells her as she drops down to one knee. Casie saw Alisha holding canned fruit and a fork. "How's this kid, let's make a new deal." Alisha tells her, handing the can and fork over. Casie looks up at her. "You help us and we help you, no one dies." Alisha tells her.

"That… that sounds fair." Casie whispers as Ethan and Brianna walks over. Casie then starts eating, she was hungry.

"So tonight, you get us some ammo and we can get you anything you need. Food, water, medical supplies." Alisha tells her and Casie sighs.

"I do need water, Alex doesn't have much left." Casie whispers.

"Water it is then." Alisha said.

"I need to get home to meet someone, then I can sneak out to meet you." Casie tells her and Alisha smiles. "Promise me Alex won't be hurt but the Firefly. I understand if it's an accident when you do attack and he does his job, but wound him." Casie pleads.

"Done." Alisha said.

"Alright, I'll take her home." Brianna said. Alisha pulls out a full water bottle and hands it to Casie who finished eating. Alisha then takes the fork and walks off with Ethan. Brianna smiles at Casie who puts the bottle in her bag and stands up, throwing the can.

"How do you know I won't betray you?" Casie asks as they head off.

"You need that water, you care for your brother too much." Brianna replies. Casie sighs. They then stop and Brianna drops down on one knee in front of Casie. "I know I betrayed your trust, I understand if you hate me but we need your help. We can't survive against the infected and the military." Brianna tells her.

"Your war between the military has nothing to do with me." Casie tells her.

"I know kid." Brianna said as she pulls out a first aid kit, then slides it into Casie's bag. Casie looks at her shock. "It's full, you need it for you and your brother." Brianna said and Casie smiles. She did need it. "I know you went with the water because it is more important but I know you need medical supplies as well." Brianna explains.

"Thank you." Casie whispers.

"Come on, let's get you home." Brianna said and they head off. Casie grabs Brianna's hand and Brianna smiles. "You know, you remind me of my friend's sister. Cute girl." Brianna tells her. "I also need you to promise you won't say a word. The tunnel we are going to use, smugglers also use." Brianna tells her.

"I won't say anything." Casie whispers. They met up with two other people, a man and a woman.

"Kevin, Holly." Brianna greets.

"Is the girl going to keep quiet?" Holly asks.

"Yeah, she's good." Brianna replies.

"I'm going to make sure." Holy said, walking to Casie and drops down to her view. She then pulls out some ration cards and Casie looks at her shock.

"How do you have so many cards?" Casie asks.

"How doesn't matter, you want them?" Holly asks and Casie nods.

"I won't speak, I promise. I can help." Casie tells her and Holly chuckles.

"Here you go kid, let's get you home so you can." Holly said, handing them over and Casie puts them in her bag. They head off and Kevin opens the hidden tunnel. They head in and Casie grabs Brianna. It was dark.

"It got you kid." Brianna assures her.

"Spores." Holly said. Casie pulls out her air mask, putting it on and looks at Brianna who has hers on.

"I'll lead, Holly you take the back." Kevin tells them.

"Got it." Holly said and they start walking. Casie gasp, hearing infected.

"Damnit." Kevin said.

"Little ears." Holly tells him.

"Sorry, we have what sounds like a group of Stalkers." Kevin tells them.

"We got this." Holly said. Casie looks at Brianna who was holding a knife.

"Kid, do you have a weapon?" Kevin asks and Casie looks over.

"No sir, I don't." Casie replies.

"I can give her one thing, she knows her manners." Holly said, pulling out a hunting knife. "Take this kid." Holly tells her and Casie grabs it.

"Got it." Casie whispers.

"Come on." Kevin said. "You two, stay." Kevin tells them.

"Got it." Brianna said, grabbing Casie. Kevin and Holly walks off. Brianna heard a noise from behind and sighs. "Stay." Brianna tells Casie as she walks off. Casie heads forwards to find Holly. She then saw Holly on the ground, pinned so she runs over and stabs the Stalker in the throat while standing under it. She could feel the blood hitting her and sliding down her hair and face. She push it off and felt Holly grab her.

"I… I got it." Casie whispers as Kevin runs over.

"We need to clean her up." Kevin said and Holly sighs as Brianna runs over.

"I told you to stay." Brianna said.

"It's okay." Holly tells her and they head out. They came to a large hole full of water. Holly guides Casie over, then drops down, grabs a cloth and starts cleaning Casie up. "We can't take you home like this." Holly said and Brianna sighs.

"What do we tell her brother?" Brianna asks.

"I'll say I went exploring and went outside the wall. I'll say I got lost and you saved me." Casie explains.

"Will that work?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, I love exploring the zone and I'm kinder out of places to look." Casie replies and Kevin nods.

"I'll take her home." Kevin tells them.

"Properly a good idea." Holly said as she finished cleaning Casie up. Casie sighs.

"Thank." Casie whispers. They grabbed everything and got back into the zone. Casie guides Kevin to her place and Kevin knocks on the door. The door swung open and they saw a worried Alex.

"Sir, I believe I found your sister." Kevin said and Alex said Casie.

"Casie." Alex said, pull her into a hug. "Liam, she's back!" Alex shouts walking in and looks a Kevin. "Thank you." Alex said.

"You're welcome, take care." Kevin said walking off. Casie sighs as Alex kicks the door close and Sergeant Jackson walks over.

"Damnit girl, where did you go?" Sergeant Jackson asks.

"Exploring, I got lost and Kevin, he… he found me." Casie replies and Alex sighs as he sits her down. "I thought you were working tonight so I thought you wouldn't know." Casie admits.

"I have been worried sick about you." Alex tells her.

"I'm sorry, I'll go to my room." Casie whispers and walks off. She walks to the bedside table, putting the cards, first aid kit and bottle of water in the middle draw, then sits her bag on it and climbs into bed, kicking her shoes off. Then Alex walks in and Casie lies down with her back to him.

"Casie." Alex said walking over.

"I'm tried." Casie whispers.

"I know, I have to go and work on the wall. You be good okay and I'll be back tomorrow." Alex tells her and Casie nods. Alex kiss Casie on the side of her head and walks off. Casie sighs as she waited for the right moment. She then gets up, grabs her bag and puts her shoes on. She then walks out to see she was alone. She then heads out and saw Brianna. Casie runs over and the pair went into a building. They then met up with Alisha and Ethan with a couple of others.

"You made it." Alisha said.

"My brother's on the wall." Casie whispers.

"Good, let's talk about the plan for ammo." Alisha tells her.

"I don't know what you want or what it would look like." Casie admits.

"Come here kid." Ethan said, picking her up and takes her to a room. He sits her on the lounge and Casie looks up at him scared. Ethan drops down to one knee. "I'll teach you what you need to go, we have time." Ethan tells her as Alisha and Brianna walks in.

"Okay." Casie said and Alisha smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Casie was sneaking into the military supplies, knowing what ammo to grab. She was a little scared. She found the ammo she wanted and started filling her bag. She then saw the C4 and remembered Alisha said she wanted some so she grabs some of them as well. Casie then heard someone walk in so she hides and saw Major Winter. Casie takes a deep breath as she sneaks out and heads off. That was too easy for her. She met up with Alisha and Brianna, handing her bag over and Alisha smiles.

"That's a girl. Come on, your stuff is this way." Alisha tells her. Casie smiles. They head off and they trade stuff.

"C4, wow kid, you're good." Ethan said. "Give her some extra." Ethan tells Brianna who smiles.

"Of course." Brianna said as she puts in a few more things for Casie. Alisha drops down on one knee in front of Casie.

"You did great kid." Alisha said.

"Thanks, it was a little easy." Casie admits.

"Someone your age and height, you can get in and out without any drama." Alisha tells her. Ethan hands Casie her bag back and Casie smiles.

"So same time tomorrow." Casie whispers and Alisha chuckles.

"Yes kid, see you then." Alisha said and Casie heads off. Casie made it home, puts the new supplies she got in her draws and climbs into bed. She woke hearing her name being called.

"Casie! I'm home!" Alex shouts. Casie jumps out of bed and runs out. Alex smiles, seeing his sister. Casie runs over and Alex pulls her up into a hug.

"Morning Alex." Casie said.

"Morning." Alex said smiling.

"I'm glad you are okay." Casie whispers.

"You too sis." Alex whispers back as he sits Casie down.

"Of course I'm fine." Casie tells him.

"I'm going to bed, you be good okay." Alex said walking off. Casie runs into her room, grabbing her bag, putting a bottle of water in it and the knife Holly gave her. Casie then heads out. She was ready for the day ahead. She knows is Alex found out what she is doing she would be in a lot of trouble, but she doesn't care. She heads out and heads to the checkpoint. She saw someone new at the checkpoint and sighs as she walks over.

"What are you doing here without an adult?" the man asks as Sergeant Jackson walks over.

"It's okay private, she's good." Sergeant Jackson tells him and the private walks off. Sergeant Jackson smiles as he pulls Casie into a hug.

"Hey." Casie whispers.

"You going to get lost again?" Sergeant Jackson asks as he lets her go.

"Of course I am Liam." Casie replies.

"Is Alex in bed?" Sergeant Jackson asks.

"I hope so." Casie replies. "I hate it when he works night, but I guess I have to get used to it." Casie said.

"Yeah, well you better go. Stay out of trouble." Sergeant Jackson tells her.

"I will." Casie said and runs off. She wanted to see Holly and Kevin again. She wanted to make sure they are okay. They helped her when she needed it so she wants to help them. She made it to checkpoint four to see the pair so she runs over.

"Casie." Holly said smiling.

"Hey kid." Kevin said.

"Casie Walker." the soldier said.

"Caption." Casie said smiling, it was Caption West. He is another close friends of her.

"How you doing kid?" Caption West asks as he drops down to one knee in front of Casie who sighs.

"I'm okay, a little tried." Casie replies.

"Still can't sleep at night." Caption West asks.

"Yeah, not while Alex is out. I don't know, I worry." Casie explains.

"Well you take care okay, stay safe and out of trouble." Caption West tells her.

"I will." Casie said, then walks off with Holly and Kevin.

"Do you know everyone in the military?" Holly asks.

"Not everyone, just a few." Casie replies.

"Hey Casie!" a soldier shouts and Casie's wave.

"Come with us kid." Kevin tells her and they walk into an apartment building.

"Where are you going?" Casie asks.

"We are getting some supplies, want to come?" Holly asks.

"I do." Casie replies.

"Come on, stay close to me." Kevin tells her. They walk into a room and Holly walks to the two men there. "Climb onto my back." Kevin tells her as he drops down to one knee. Casie smiles as she climbs into Kevin's back and Kevin stands up. Then the large cupboard was moved and Casie smiles, seeing the large hole.

"Okay, let's move." Holly said and jumps down. Kevin chuckles as he follows her and they jump down the dark hole. Casie sighs as she tighten her grip around Kevin.

"I got you kid." Kevin tells her and Casie nods. They came to a small room and Casie lets Kevin go who grabbed his gear. Casie looks around and sighs.

"Good thing we are getting more supplies." Holly said and Casie looks at her.

"Yeah, got the cards?" Kevin asks.

"Of course I do, let's go." Holly tells him and they head off. They stop and Casie looks up the ledge in their way. They couldn't climb up.

"Boost me." Holly tells Kevin who walks over and got ready. Holly walks over and Kevin boost her up. "Okay, now the kid." Holly said.

"Come on." Kevin said. Casie walks over and sighs. "Up you get girl." Kevin said and Casie sighs as she place her foot in Kevin's hand and Kevin boost her up and Holly grabs her. Casie walks back as Holly puts her hand down. Kevin grabs it and Holly pulls him half up and Kevin got the rest the way up. Casie sighs as she grabs Kevin's hand. Kevin smiles as they kept going and stop at a hole that is covered. Holly pushed the cover off that seemed to be a door.

"Okay, let's go." Holly said, climbing up and holds the door up. Kevin picks up Casie and push her up and Casie helps Holly who was having trouble to hold the door up. Kevin climbs out and grabs the door, Casie lets go as they sat it down.

"Come on." Kevin said and they head off. Casie smiles, they were outside the wall again.

"Breath that clean air." Holly said and Casie giggles.

"Do you like coming out here?" Kevin asks Casie who looks at him.

"This is only my second time, I can't say." Casie replies.

"We'll have to drag you out more." Holly said as they start walking. "Come on, we have to get to the drop off to meet Troy. You know he hates it when we are late." Holly tells Kevin who nods. They head through the broken city of New York. Casie grabs Kevin's hand.

"Stay close okay." Kevin tells her and Casie nods. She was a little scared, but knew she was safe with Kevin and Holly.


	4. Chapter 4

They came to an old petrol station and Casie sighs as she looks at Kevin and Holly. They then head into the small store and Kevin picks Casie up, sitting her on the counter.

"Looks like we are early." Holly said.

"Yeah, no we wait." Kevin said and Casie yawns. "Tried kid." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Casie whispers.

"Now kid, when the others get here you need to keep your head down." Holly tells her.

"Got it." Casie said with a nod.

"I'll do the talking." Holly tells her.

"Good luck." Kevin said, seeing Troy and a couple of other men. Holly walks out and Casie sighs. "What is it kid?" Kevin asks.

"I'm worried about my brother." Casie replies.

"He's in the military, right?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, that's how I know so many people, I grew up with them." Casie explains.

"That's amazing." Kevin said.

"That's why the Firefly want my help, I don't have to get my passport out when I go through checkpoints, don't have to worry about anything." Casie explains.

"What did you do last night?" Kevin asks.

"Just some ammo and C4." Casie replies.

"Amazing." Kevin whispers as Holly walks back with three duffle bags.

"Got it, let's go." Holly tells them and the trio heads off. Kevin grabs two bags off Holly.

"How did it go?" Kevin asks.

"Great though he did ask why we were training a young girl to be a smuggler." Holly replies. "I just said her age, height and who she knows can come in handy and we left it as that." Holly tells them. They head back into the zone and started going through the bags. Casie sat on the floor and watched them.

"Catch kid." Kevin said, throwing a pill bottle at her. Casie looks at it. "Just in case you have a headache or your brother." Kevin tells her and Casie smiles.

"Thanks." Casie said, putting it away.

"Okay, we better get these out. Casie, you should head off." Holly explains.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Casie said and runs off. She heads out and started to head home.

"Casie Walker!" a voice shouts and Casie stops walking. She turns around as Major Winter walks over.

"Major Winter." Casie whispers.

"I have been looking for you, where have you been?" Major Winter asks and Casie sighs.

"Busy." Casie replies.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to go behind your brother's back with training." Major Winter starts and Casie sighs, she forgot she had training with Major Winter. "I do, but you need to be ready for when the infected somehow get in the zone or when he Firefly attack." Major Winter explains and Casie sighs.

"I… I don't know if I am ready to use a gun." Casie admits, she truly wasn't sure she was. Maybe Alex was right about that. She's too young.

"You are, we still have time if you want to train a bit more." Major Winter tells her and Casie looks at the sky. It was midday. Casie then looks at Major Winter, she could use another lesion if she's going to go outside the wall.

"I don't want to just learn how to use a gun, I need to learn how to fight." Casie tells Major Winter who smiles.

"You do, come." Major Winter tells her and Casie runs over. Major Winter smiles as the pair heads off.

"I also want to get home before Alex has to go to work." Casie adds.

"Of course." Major Winter said. Casie spent the rest of the day training, she's not the only 13 year old Major Winter is training. There was three more, a girl name Susan who has sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes, Cameron who has black hair and brown eyes and Henry who has dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She enjoys hanging with others her age. She was heading home to tell Alex the great news. She walks in to see Alex who sighs as he shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" Casie asks worry as she walks over.

"My head hurts, just a headache." Alex replies. Casie then pulls out the pills and hands them to Alex who looks at her shock.

"Where did you get these?" Alex asks.

"A friend." Casie replies and Alex sighs.

"Casie, what are you doing?" Alex asks.

"Nothing, I have been training with Major Winter. I have met three others my age, they're nice to me." Casie explains and Alex sighs. "I swear, why don't you believe me?" Casie cries.

"Casie, I do." Alex said as he sits the pills down and drops down on one knee. Casie sighs as she gives him a hug. "I'm sorry." Alex said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for not letting you talk." Casie said and Alex smiles. Alex then kiss the top of Casie's head and Casie lets him go. Alex got up and grabs the pills.

"We can't let anyone know we have these." Alex tells her.

"Got it." Casie said, then runs into her room. She then opens the draw and sighs. She wanted to give Alex the water but he will question her again. Casie got the water out and had a drink. She still has a big night ahead. Casie puts it away and yawns. She was tired. She runs out as Alex got ready to go.

"Okay, I'm off." Alex said.

"Bye." Casie whispers.

"See you tomorrow sis." Alex said walking out and Casie sighs. She was so tired. She walks to the lounge and lies down, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Casie wakes up to a loud knock on the door. It was dark. Casie yawns as she got up and walks to the door, opening it to see Alisha.

"Sorry." Casie whispers.

"Come on." Alisha said and the pair heads off. "Tired are we." Alisha said.

"A little." Casie whispers.

"Come on." Alisha tells her and they head off. Like last time they showed her what they wanted and she sneaks in to grab it. Tonight they wanted handgun ammo, more C4, AK-47 ammo and ten radios. Casie grabbed what they wanted and left without a problem, like last time. She met up with Alisha, Brianna and Ethan.

"Great job kid." Ethan said, grabbing the bag and empties it.

"We're going to need to get you another bag." Alisha tells her as they pack Casie's bag with some food, water and medical supplies.

"Can I go now?" Casie asks softly.

"I'll take her home." Brianna said as Ethan hands Casie her bag back.

"See you soon." Alisha said, handing a radio over. "Chanel seven, the military don't use that one." Alisha tells her.

"True." Casie whispers. They head off and Casie sighs.

"What is it?" Brianna asks.

"I hate being alone at night, it scares me." Casie admits. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Casie tells her. They made it back to Casie's place and Casie unpacks her bag.

"Nice place." Brianna said.

"It has its moments." Casie said as they walks out.

"Okay kid, I'm off." Brianna said. Then Alex walks in and the pair looks at him shock.

"A-Alex, what are you doing home?" Casie asks shock.

"I'm being moved to days." Alex replies.

"I better go, take care kid. I'll see you tomorrow." Brianna said walking off and Casie sighs. Days. That means she can't sneak out at night.

"Who was that?" Alex asks.

"A friend, she's nice." Casie replies. "I'm… I'm going to bed." Casie said as she starts to walk off.

"Casie Jean Walker!" Alex shouts as Casie made it to her door and stops. Casie sighs. Why was he mad? "Why were you out at this hour?" Alex asks. Casie sighs as she turns around.

"Brianna needed my help with a few things. It couldn't wait." Casie replies.

"Casie, what have you gotten yourself into? Who are you hanging out with?" Alex asks.

"Friends, why does it matter?" Casie replies.

"Are they Fireflies?" Alex asks.

"Of course not, you know I wouldn't go near the Firefly, let alone be friends with them." Casie replies.

"Are they smugglers? Are they dangerous?" Alex asks.

"No, they are not smugglers or dangerous." Casie replies.

"Go to your room, we'll finish this tomorrow." Alex tells her. Casie walks into her room, slamming the door close and jumps on her bed, kicking her shoes off.

'Why is Alex doing this? Not like he's here to look after me.' Casie thinks to herself and sighs as she closes her eyes. It doesn't matter, she knows Brianna is going to tell Alisha the bad news. She will have to find her if she can get out tomorrow at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Casie wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she sits up and yawns. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed.

"Casie!" she heard Alex call. Casie sighs as she got up and slowly walks out. She saw Alex with Major Winter.

"Y-yes." Casie whispers.

"Pack your bags, you are moving." Alex tells her and Casie slowly walks back.

"Why?" Casie asks scared.

"Because you are going to stay with Major Winter who will train you." Alex tells her.

"You will be sharing a room with Susan, wake up early and train all day." Major Winter tells her. Casie runs back into her room. She puts her shoes and moves her wardrobe behind the door. She heard knocking.

"Casie open this door!" Alex shouts. Casie grabs her shoulder bag and duffle bag, packing them with all her stuff. She puts her shoulder bag on first, then puts the duffle bag on her back. Then the wardrobe was knocks down and Alex manages to barge in. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asks.

"I don't want to go!" Casie replies as she walks back. Alex sighs as he moves the wardrobe and Major Winter walks in.

"I told you we should have done this last year." Major Winter tells Alex who sighs. Casie sighs. She was trapped.

"I don't want to go." Casie cries as she drops. Alex walks over and picks up his sister, taking her bags. Casie screams as she fought. "No!" Casie screams and Alex sighs. He was doing the right thing here.

"Pass her bags here." Major Winter said and Alex hands them over, then picks up his sister, throwing her over his shoulder. Casie starts punching his back.

"You betrayer!" Casie screams as they start walking. "No, I'm not going!" Casie shouts and sighs as she stops. She needs her energy but she wanted to keep going. "Put me down!" Casie shouts as they walk outside. "Now!" Casie tells Alex. Alex puts Casie in the back of an army truck as Major Winter climbs in. Casie looks at Alex with tears in her eyes. The back of the truck was slammed close and they started moving. Casie sat there, he left her. After he promised her would leave her, he's sent her off to some place she didn't know. Major Winter place her hand on Casie's shoulder but Casie quickly moved away. "Don't touch me." Casie tells her and Major Winter sighs. They made it to the large building to see Colonel Hunter waiting for them. They got out and Major Winter hands Casie her bags. Casie sighs.

"How did it go?" Colonel Hunter asks and Major Winter sighs.

"Bad sir." Major Winter replies.

"Take her to her room, Susan is waiting." Colonel Hunter tells her. The pair heads off and Casie kept her head down. They came to the door and Casie looks around. There was a bunk bed beside the door, a large desk across from the door and a door to the left. Casie sighs as Susan walks out and smiles.

"Casie." Susan said and Casie sighs. "Well, welcome, the bedside table is empty since I have top bunk I thought you would like it. We have a… um… small walk-in wardrobe. I have cleaned it so you have the left side." Susan tells her. Casie saw the three draw, bedside table hiding beside the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Major Winter said walking out. Casie sighs as she looks at Susan.

"What's wrong?" Susan asks.

"I don't want to be here." Casie replies and Susan sighs.

"Do you want help to unpack?" Susan asks.

"No." Casie replies and Susan sighs. Casie walks to the bedside table and puts all her supplies she got from Alisha and Holly.

"Wow, how did you get so many cards?" Susan asks.

"I have friends that help me." Casie replies as she unpacks what little clothes she has. Susan sighs.

"Stay here." Susan said running off. Casie sighs as she puts the bags under the bed. Then Susan walks back with Major Winter.

"Susan said you need more clothes." Major Winter said.

"I guess." Casie whispers.

"Come on." Major Winter said and they head off. Casie was given a large bag of new clothes, well hand-me-downs. She didn't really care though. Once everything was unpacked, Casie looks at Susan who smiles.

"I know you don't want to be here, but it's going to be great." Susan tells her and Casie sighs. She needed to get out of this place.

"Can you show me around?" Casie asks softly.

"Sure, come on." Susan said and the pair start walking around. Casie took mental notes on where she saw cameras. She needed to get out of here. They came to a walkway and Casie walks to the window. "They don't like it when we go to the windows." Susan warns her.

"Why?" Casie asks.

"We believe you will try to leave when you shouldn't." Colonel Hunter tells her as he walks over. Casie sighs. "You have training Susan, I got Casie." Colonel Hunter tells her and Susan runs off. Casie sighs as she walks away from the window. "I know you don't want to be here Casie, I don't blame you." Colonel Hunter said as he walks over.

"Alex promised me no matter what, we stay together and now… now he has sent me here and… I'm so mad at him." Casie explains as they start walking.

"I know Casie." Colonel Hunter said.

"I want to go home." Casie whispers.

"Not yet, Alex sent you here because he knows he can't protect you forever. He is doing this for you." Colonel Hunter tells her.

"I don't want to be here." Casie whispers.

"Come on." Colonel Hunter said and Casie nods as she follows him. This was her new home. She doesn't know for how long but she will have to get used to it. Casie sighs as they walked outside and saw others training, learning and Casie sighs. "We'll take it slow and see what you learn in the next three months. I heard you were a fast learner." Colonel Hunter tells her.

"I am." Casie whispers.

"That will come handy here." Colonel Hunter said and Casie sighs. There was no escape. She spent the rest of the day with Susan, training. She hated it. It was a long day and when she was done, they had dinner and head to their room. Casie crawls into bed, kicking her shoes off exhausted. She can't remember the last time she did something like that.

"The days a normally like that, sometimes worse, sometimes better." Susan tells her.

"I hate it." Casie whispers.

"Welcome to the club." Susan said and Casie closes her eyes. She was going to get Alex back for this once she gets out of here. Right now she was too tired to do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 months later**

It was another early morning for Casie, she got up, dress and heads out with Susan for breakfast. They made it to the cafeteria, grabbed their breakfast and sat down. So much has happened in the three months, long days of training and learning new skills. Casie hates it here but at the same time, she's glad she is here. She hasn't seen Alex since her being here. She isn't sure why. She was going to find Colonel Hunter and find out why. He could help her. Though she hasn't seen Alisha, Brianna, Ethan, Kevin or Holly. She miss them the most. They were willing to help her, look after her and now she is stuck in this dump. After breakfast they head out for more training. She then saw Colonel Hunter who walks over.

"Casie." Colonel Hunter said and Casie sighs.

"Colonel." Casie whispers.

"What is it?" Colonel Hunter asks.

"I haven't seen Alex in the three months." Casie replies.

"Ah, no you haven't." Colonel Hunter said and Casie sighs. "I'll see what I can do." Colonel Hunter tells her as he walks off and Casie smiles, then went back to training. She has a lot to do if she was to catch up. Today they were going to learn more on first aid, more importantly, CPR. Casie it a little worried. They head to the place and Casie sat down and listen.

"So hands up if you can't swim." Major Winter said and Casie was the first to put her hand up. "Casie, come here." Major Winter tells her. Casie looks at her shock. "Come on." Major Winter said and Casie sighs as she got up and slowly walks over, a little worried. "Lay down." Major Winter tells her and Casie sighs as she lays down on her back. Major Winter started teach everyone what to do. Casie did what she was told. Once they were done, Major Winter helps Casie up and Casie sighs.

'I'm never putting my hand up again.' Casie thought.

"Thank you Casie." Major Winter said and Casie nods. Casie got up and heads off. She had nothing else to do today. She then saw Colonel Hunter and Alex. Casie sighs as she looks down as they walk over.

"Casie." Alex whispers. Casie stayed silent.

"I'll give you two a moment." Colonel Hunter said walking off and Alex sighs.

"I know you are mad." Alex starts and Casie push him in a burst of anger.

"You left me!" Casie screams. Alex sighs. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Casie then shouts.

"I know, but this is for your own good." Alex tells her.

"Just admit you just wanted to get rid of me. That you had enough of having me." Casie tells her.

"Casie, never." Alex admits and Casie shakes her head.

"Then let me come home!" Casie shouts and Alex sighs. "If you can't do that, then you aren't my brother." Casie said as she goes to walk off. Alex quickly grabs her, pulling her into a hug. Casie sighs.

"I'm sorry Casie." Alex said and Casie sighs.

"I want to come home." Casie whispers. "Please, I don't really like it here." Casie admits.

"Just… let me talk to Colonel Hunter." Alex tells her as he lets her go. Casie sighs. Alex walks off and Casie yawns as she turns to watch him. Alex was talking to Colonel Hunter. She was a little worried. What if she can't go home? Colonel Hunter shakes his head and Casie sighs. It was awhile till Alex and Colonel Hunter walks over.

"Major Winter won't like it but she is your sister and she's done well in the last three months here." Colonel Hunter tells him and Alex nods.

"Of course." Alex said. "Thank you Colonel." Alex said.

"Take care." Colonel Hunter said walking off and Casie smiles.

"Come on." Alex said and the pair heads off. Case took Alex to hers and Susan's room and packed her bag. Alex looks around. Once Casie packed her bag the pair heads off. Casie grabs Alex's hand. They head home and Casie ran into her room. It was the way she left it. She unpacks her bag as Alex walks in. Alex smiles. Casie puts her now empty bags under her bed and walks over to Alex. Alex drops down to one knee. "What is it?" Alex asks.

"Why didn't you visit in the three months I was there?" Casie asks, she wanted to know, she needed to know. Alex sighs.

"I wasn't allowed to visit." Alex tells her. "And times I could, I was busy on the wall and didn't know I was allow to." Alex explains and Casie sighs. "I did try." Alex adds and Casie gives Alex a hug.

"I'm sorry." Casie whispers and Alex smiles.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know and you had every right to be mad at me." Alex tells her and Casie smiles.

"I just wanted to come home, I didn't like it there." Casie admits.

"Your home now." Alex tells her and Casie smiles.

"Yeah, I am." Casie whispers. "Do you have nights again?" Casie asks.

"Sadly I do." Alex replies.

"That's okay." Casie said smiling.

"Promise me if you sneak out at night, you be safe." Alex tells her. "I can't stop you being you, I know that." Alex admits.

"I am always careful Alex, I promise. I just like the silent of the night." Casie explains.

"It is nice, I do have to admit." Alex said. "One thing I do like working at night." Alex adds and Casie smiles.

"So I can play at night as long as I'm not out too long and safe?" Casie asks and Alex sighs.

"As long as you are safe and don't stay out too long." Alex tells her and Casie gives Alex a hug.

"Thank you Alex." Casie whispers and Alex smiles.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Alex whispers. "Go on, I'm sure you want to see Holly I believe he name was." Alex tells her and Casie lets him go.

"I do." Casie said and runs off. She was free. She needed to see Holly and Kevin as well as Brianna, Alisha and Ethan, make sure they are okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Casie runs to a checkpoint to see Sergeant Jackson. Sergeant Jackson smiles as Casie runs over and he drops down as she gives him a hug.

"Casie, where have you been?" Sergeant Jackson asks.

"You don't want to know." Casie replies.

"That bad huh." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie lets him go.

"Training camp or whatever you call it." Casie tells him and Sergeant Jackson looks at her shock.

"Alex sent you there." Sergeant Jackson said shock.

"For three months." Casie adds. "I'm home now."

"That's the main thing." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie nods. "Go on kid." Sergeant Jackson tells her and Casie runs off. She then saw Holly and runs over.

"Casie." Holly said smiling and Casie gives her a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were training." Holly asks.

"I'm out, I'm home." Casie replies.

"That great, I have been worried." Holly admits as Casie lets her go.

"Where' Kevin?" Casie asks.

"Resting, I hope." Holly replies. "Come on." Holly then said and the pair start walking.

"Where are we going?" Casie asks.

"Make a deal, you ready for it?" Holly replies.

"I am." Casie replies. She left her knife in the bag and a bottle of water. They made it to a quiet and empty street. They walk to a metal door and Holly knocks three times. The door opens a bit and the man behind it smiles as he opens it. Holly and Casie walks in, Casie stayed close.

"Who's the kid?" a man asks.

"Newbie." Holly replies and Casie nods. "She doesn't concern you Jay." Holly adds and Jay smiles.

"Newbie, didn't know you were training at such a young age." Jay said.

"Her age and who she knows is very handy, believe me. She's even saved my lift. She's stronger than she looks." Holly explains.

"She's the military girl." Jay said and Casie shakes her head. "She could rat us out." Jay adds.

"I hate the military." Case whispers. "I like some people in it, I have many contacts, allies and I can sneak into the base at night and grab ammo, C4 and grenades." Casie explains.

"So getting these won't be a problem." Jay said, grabbing a note and holds it out. Casie grabs it and reads it. 'Five box of shotgun ammo, ten boxes of 22 rifle ammo, nine boxes of AK-47 ammo, 15 boxes of handgun ammo, 20 bundles of C4 and 20 grenades.' Casie reads in her head and hands it to Casie.

"That's a lot." Holly said.

"I got it." Casie tells her.

"And when you do, you can have this." Jay said, pulling out a large pile of ration cards.

"Wow, that's a lot." Holly said. "Okay, do we have a deal?" Holly asks.

"We do, we meet here when you get them." Jay tells them.

"Come on kid, we have work to do." Holly tells her and the pair heads off. "So can you do it?" Holly asks, handing the list over.

"Yeah, I know what it looks like so I can grab it." Casie replies as she puts the list away.

"Leave me alone!" she heard Brianna pleads. The pair stops as Brianna was pulled out of a building by Caption West. Casie gasp as she was pushed to her knee and checked to see if she was infected.

"Clear." Caption West said.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong." Brianna pleads.

"You're a Firefly." Caption West tells her.

"No, I'm not." Brianna tells her.

"Leave her alone!" Casie shouts as she runs over, pushing pass the soldiers that tried to stop her.

"Casie, go home." Caption West tells her.

"No, you're hurting my friend." Casie said and Caption West sighs. "She isn't a Firefly, you know I would never call a Firefly friends after all they have done." Casie explains.

"Sir." a soldier said walking over. Caption West push Brianna to Casie who smiles.

"We have our eyes on you." Caption West warn Brianna. Casie grabs her and drags her to Holly.

"Are you okay?" Holly asks worry.

"I'm fine, shaken." Brianna replies.

"Let's go." Holly tells them and they head off. Casie grabs Brianna's hand and Brianna smiles. They walk into an apartment building and into a room to see Kevin. Holly locks the door and Casie sighs.

"Thank you Casie, I am in your debt." Brianna tells her.

"It's okay, I didn't want anything to happen to you. You're really nice to me." Casie tells her and Brianna smiles.

"What does Jay want?" Kevin asks and Casie grabs the list, handing it over. "You took Casie." Kevin said shock as he grabs the list.

"I'm glad I did." Holly said and Kevin sighs, reading the list.

"How are we going to get this?" Kevin asks and Brianna looks at the list.

"No we, Casie. She can get it." Holly tells her.

"No, no way is she doing that." Kevin tells her.

"She's done it before. She's quite good at it." Brianna tells him as she grabs the list, handing it to Casie.

"True, I stole for Alisha, remember." Casie tells him and Kevin sighs.

"Okay, okay." Kevin said. "So you do it tonight." Kevin said and Casie nods.

"I use the darkness to my advantage and I know my way around the ammo room. I have been there many times to do a count. This is not going to go unnoticed so we have to be careful after this." Casie explains.

"Once we get those cards, we can take it easy, split it up." Holly tells her.

"You're going to need a bigger bag." Brianna tells her and Casie sighs.

"Here." Kevin said walking off and grabs a backpack. It was bigger than her bag. Casie takes her bag off as Kevin hands the backpack to her. Casie smiles as she puts it on and adjusted it to her.

"Better." Holly said.

"So we are going to need a plan, if things go bad." Kevin tells them.

"He's right." Holly adds and Casie nods.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Casie asks and Kevin smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting late so Casie was heading home with both of her bags. She knows what to do tonight. She walks into her apartment to see Alex with Major Winter.

"Major Winter." Casie said shock.

"Casie, head to your room." Alex tells her and Casie sighs as she walks to her room. She puts her bags under her bed and yawns as she climbs into bed. Casie sighs, she had to get out. She then heard yelling so Casie got up and walks to the door.

"She deserves more than you are willing to give!" she heard Major Winter shout and Casie sighs.

"I am her brother, I decide that! She is happy here! She said she hates it there!" Alex shouts back. Casie opens the door a bit to see them staring at each other with pure anger in her eyes. "We are grateful for all you have done major, but I am her family, she deserves to stay here with me. She's happy with that." Alex explains and Major Winter shakes her head.

"And when something happens to her, it will be your fault for letting her run wild. She needs training, rules, boundaries. While you work at night, who knows what she is doing." Major Winter explains. Casie sighs, Major Winter caught her walking around at night. She was not happy. "I found her walking at night, I can tell she does it here." Major Winter adds.

"I don't care what you say major, she's not going, she is not your daughter she is my sister." Alex tells her and Casie looks at him shock and confused. Major Winter clenches her fist. "I am sorry for what happened to her and I know you have grown a found of Casie because she reminds you of her and you just want to protect her but that's my job." Alex explains and Major Winter sighs.

"Well finish this tomorrow night." Major Winter tells him, then walks out and Alex sighs. Casie sighs as she walks over to Alex who looks at her.

"Casie." Alex said.

"I'm sorry." Casie whispers.

"This isn't your fault Casie, you have nothing to be sorry for." Alex tells her.

"Do I really remind Major Winter of her daughter?" Casie asks curious.

"You do, I only found out about it two months ago." Alex replies.

"What was her name?" Casie asks, wanting to know.

"Chloe." Alex replies. "Chloe Winter, she was killed by a Firefly five years ago when she was 16 years old." Alex explains and Casie gasp in horror. Did that really happen? Casie sighs. "I have to go, be careful." Alex tells her, kissing her on the forehead and walks off. Casie sighs as she stood there, thinking about what she has learnt. Casie runs back to her room, grabbing her bag and heads off. She has to get the supplies, then she wants to see Major Winter. She heads into and grabs the supplies. She was in and out before anyone notices her. She met up with Kevin who smiles.

"Got it?" Kevin asks and Casie nods as she hands the bag over.

"It's heavy." Casie whispers and Kevin smiles.

"You did great kid, we'll get these to Jay tomorrow." Kevin replies "You up for it?" Kevin asks.

"I am." Casie replies as Holly walks in.

"Did you do it?" Holly asks.

"Yeah." Casie replies. They counted the supplies and put them in a different bag. Casie grabs her and yawns.

"You should head home." Holly tells her.

"Two more stops first." Casie tells her and runs off. She heads off to find Alisha or even Ethan. She found Ethan and runs over. Ethan looks at her shock.

"Casie, what are you doing here?" Ethan asks.

"Looking for Alisha." Casie replies. "Where is she?" Casie then asks.

"Follow me." Ethan tells her and Casie follows him. They came to an alley to see Alisha with three others, two male and a female.

"The military girl." the female said and Alisha walks over.

"Casie, it is good to see you." Alisha said.

"Does the name Chloe Winter mean anything to you?" Casie asks and Alisha sighs.

"Yes, she was a Firefly." Alisha replies and Casie looks at her shock. "Her mother is-" Alisha starts.

"I know her mother." Casie said, cutting Alisha off and Alisha sighs. "Major Victoria Winter, my trainer." Casie adds and Alisha sighs as she pulls out tags, handing them over. Casie notices they were Chloe's tags.

"She didn't want her mother to find out she was one of us so I grabbed them before they found her body." Alisha explains and Casie sighs.

"She was only 16." Casie whispers.

"I know, she was an innocent civilian in this war, she chose her side and she chose against her mother." Alisha explains and Casie sighs as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Casie whispers as she opens her eyes and hands them back.

"She was a great kid." Alisha said. "Why did you ask about Chloe?" Alisha asks curious and Casie sighs.

"Major Winter is mad I went back to my brother, turns out I remind her of Chloe. That she has grown fond of me and I wanted to know more about Chloe I guess." Casie explains.

"You do remind me a bit of Chloe now I think about it." Alisha admits.

"We have to move, military." Ethan said.

"Go, I'll buy you more time." Casie tells them.

"Take care kid." Alisha said and they head off. Casie walks to the edge as the truck came closer. She walks out and it stops. Casie was blinded by the night. She then saw Major Winter who shakes her head.

"I told him." Major Winter whispers.

"Hi." Casie whispers.

"Get in the back." Major Winter tells her and Casie sighs.

"I don't want to." Casie whispers as she walks back.

"Now Casie, I'm taking you home." Major Winter tells her.

"Which home, my real home or the home where you and Alex made me stay?" Casie asks. Major Winter grabs her and drags her over. "Hey, you're hurting me." Casie pleads. Major Winter picks her up and throws her into the back. Casie moans as Major Winter climbs in and they start moving.

"Sorry Casie, but I couldn't let you stay there." Major Winter tells her and Casie sighs as she sits up, rubbing her arm she landed on. It hurts. Casie shakes her head. She wanted Alex. "Casie why are you out?" Major Winter asks.

"I like the night. The silent. The stars. The moon." Casie replies and Major Winter shakes her head.

"Just like Chloe." Major Winter whispers and Casie sighs. Casie then saw they weren't heading to her apartment.

"I want to go home." Casie pleads as they stop.

"Tomorrow." Major Winter tells her as she climbs out and Casie sighs as she follows her. Major Winter grabs Casie's hand and they start walking. Casie sighs, she can't escape. They came to a large apartment building and Casie sighs as they head up. She was a little scared. They made it the top and to a room. Casie was pushed in and sighs as Major Winter closes and locks the door. Casie sighs, the locks were too high up. "Get some sleep, early start tomorrow." Major Winter tells her as she walks off. Casie sighs as she walks to the lounge, taking her bag off and lies down. She was a little scared but knows Major Winter will never hurt her. Casie yawns as she closes her eyes, but opens them a bit as she felt something warm place on her. It was a blanket. Casie saw Major Winter walks off and sighs. Why was she doing this? Casie shakes her head, she'll find out tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Casie wakes up to her name being called and the smell of something cooking. Casie opens her eyes and looks over to see Major Winter cooking breakfast. Casie sits up yawning.

"Morning Casie." Major Winter said and Casie sighs.

"M-morning." Casie whispers.

"What's matter?" Major Winter asks.

"Nothing." Casie replies as she stands up.

"After breakfast, I'll take you home." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods. Home. Alex isn't going to be happy. After breakfast they head off. "Stay close Casie." Major Winter tells her and Casie sighs. Casie saw a checkpoint coming and wanted to run. Five trucks drove pass and Casie sighs. Major Winter stops to talk to the man at the checkpoint. Casie stood there, now is her chance to run. Casie starts walking, which turn into run. As she ran close to the last truck, it blows up, knocking Casie back. Casie moans, all she could hear was a ringing sound and gunfire. Casie moans as she crawls to a building, trying to hide. Casie saw Major Winter hiding at the checkpoint, shooting back. Major Winter looks at her shock and Casie sighs. Major Winter quickly runs over, picking Casie up into her arms and runs back. Casie cries out in pain. Major Winter quickly sits her down and saw a small piece of metal in her hip.

"It hurts!" Casie cries.

"I know." Major Winter whispers. "Stay here, keep pressure on it." Major Winter tells her as she moves Casie's hand around the metal. Casie nods and Major Winter runs off. Casie starts to cry. Who were attacking? Casie cries out in pain as she got up and saw it was the Firefly. Casie drops and cries. She was scared.

"Alex." Casie cries. Major Winter runs back with a first aid kit and sighs. Casie watch as Major Winter pulls her shirt up a bit.

"Hold it." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods. "Okay, this is going to hurt but I have to pull it out, clean your wound and stitch it up. I don't have anything for the pain so you need to pull through it." Major Winter explains and Casie nods.

"Okay." Casie whimpers.

"Good girl." Major Winter said. Casie holds her breath and Major Winter pulls out the metal. Casie felt tears still sliding down her face. With a sigh, she watch as Major Winter starts cleaning the wound. Then she starts stitching the wound up. Casie was so scared. All around them was gunfire and explosions. "Okay, almost done. You are doing great." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods. Once Major Winter was done stitching, she gives it another wipe down and patches it up.

"It is over?" Casie asks softly.

"Yeah, we need to get a better look at that some place safer." Major Winter tells her as she grabs a handgun, checking it and hands it over. "Stay here, you will be safe here." Major Winter tells her.

"Okay." Casie whispers and Major Winter heads off. Casie crawls over and saw the Firefly running off. They were retreating. Casie looks at Major Winter who waves for her to go over. Casie got up and slowly walks over, keeping the gun pointing down. Major Winter quickly grabs the gun and picks Casie up. Casie wraps her arms around Major Winter's neck, resting her head on her shoulder and wraps her legs Major Winter's waist.

"It's okay Casie, you are safe." Major Winter assures her. "Let's get you home." Major Winter said as she starts walking and Casie nods. They made it back as Alex runs out. Major Winter sits Casie down and Casie runs to her bother, ignoring the pain she is in.

"Casie." Alex said, picking Casie up and Casie breaks down in tears. "What is it?" Alex asks as Major Winter walks over.

"The checkpoint we were at was attack. She is hurt." Major Winter tells Alex who looks at Casie worried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Casie cries.

"I found her out in the middle of the night, close to where we believe a Firefly group was. We lost them but I did find her." Major Winter explains.

"Casie, you promised me you wouldn't go near those areas." Alex said.

"I… I didn't know." Casie whispers and Major Winter sighs.

"I have to go, we will talk about Casie later." Major Winter tells Alex and walks off. Alex sighs as he looks at Casie. Casie has her eyes close and has her face buries in his shoulder.

"Come on sis." Alex whispers, heading inside and to their apartment. Once there, he sits Casie on the bench and Casie wipes her eyes. "Where is this wound?" Alex asks and Casie pulls her shit up. Alex sighs as he got a better look at it. Casie just sat there, scared and in pain. She didn't understand why the Firefly attacked that checkpoint and so early. No one it usually at the checkpoints at this time. Only a few soldiers but that's it. They don't open for another hour or so. She has to see Alisha, get to the bottom of this. "Does it hurt?" Alex asks, breaking Casie's trail of thought.

"A little." Casie whispers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sis." Alex assures her and Casie shakes her head.

"Major Winter told me to stay next to her, I tried to run when the truck exploded." Casie explains and Alex sighs. They then heard a loud knock on the door. Alex walks over and opens it to see Sergeant Jackson.

"Liam." Alex said as Sergeant Jackson walks in.

"I heard what happen, I also heard Casie was there." Sergeant Jackson said.

"I'm okay." Casie whispers as Alex closes the door and walks over with Sergeant Jackson.

"A small wound, but Major Winter took care of it." Alex explains.

"Why where you there?" Sergeant Jackson asks.

"Major Winter caught me sneaking around at night so she took me to her place. I think she was going to get up Alex and make him send me back to her training. On the way back, I went to run off at the check point when the truck exploded." Casie explains and Sergeant Jackson sighs. "How many are dead?" Casie asks softly.

"At the moment, 17." Sergeant Jackson replies and Casie sighs.

"Liam." Alex said with anger.

"It's okay Alex, I want to know." Casie tells him and Alex sighs.

"Ten were in the trucks, three killed that were near and the rest from the Firefly. We have a lot of wounded though, you included." Sergeant Jackson explains. Casie sighs, this was her fault. She gave the Firefly the ammo and C4, she caused this. Casie starts to cry again and Alex pulls her into a hug.

"Baby girl, everything is going to be alright. You'll see." Alex tells her.

"Well I was sent to get you." Sergeant Jackson tells Alex. Alex lets Casie go.

"I can't leave her." Alex said. They heard another knock at the door. Casie jumps down and walks over with Alex. Alex answers it and Casie smiles, seeing Holly.

"Holly." Casie said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Casie, I heard chatter on what happened. Are you okay?" Holly asks.

"I'm okay." Casie whispers. Casie lets her go and Alex sighs.

"Can she stay with you?" Alex asks and Holly nods.

"Of course. I came to make sure she is okay. I heard a few soldier talking when they mention Casie was hurt. I got here as fast as I could." Holly explains.

"Come on Alex." Sergeant Jackson tells him and the pair heads off.

"Who was it?" Holly asks as they head off.

"Firefly, it was all my fault." Casie replies and Holly sighs.

"Come on, we have things to do." Holly tells her and Casie nods. She wasn't going to let this stop her, she still has a lot to do. Casie sighs as she place her hand on her wound. It was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Casie follows Holly into an apartment to see Kevin waiting. Kevin smiles as the pair walks over.

"Casie, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, a little sore." Casie replies.

"Well Jay has gone into hiding so I hid the weapons in out stash outside the wall." Kevin explains.

"Those damn Fireflies." Holly said and Casie sighs. "Sorry Casie, we can't do anything till this blows over." Holly tells her and Casie nods.

"I know, I'm… I am the reason the Firefly had those weapons. 17 people are dead because of me." Casie tells them. Kevin sighs as he walks over and drops down to one knee.

"This isn't your fault Casie, I know you believe it is but trust me, it isn't." Kevin tells her and Casie gives him a hug. They then heard a knock at the door and Casie lets Kevin go. Casie runs over and opens it a bit to see Major Winter who looks at her shock.

"Casie, what are you doing here?" Major Winter asks. Holly walks over and opens the door as Kevin walks over.

"With friends since Alex is busy." Casie replies.

"Can we help you?" Kevin asks.

"Id." Major Winter tells them. Kevin and Holly walks off and Casie sighs.

"They aren't Firefly." Casie whispers.

"I have to make sure Casie and I need to know who they are." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods. Holly and Kevin walks back, showing their id. "Thank you." Major Winter said and Casie sighs.

"I was told the death toll from the attack was 17, has it gone up?" Casie asks and Major Winter sighs.

"Sadly, it's now 20. Three more men died, their wounds were just too bad." Major Winter replies and Casie sighs. "We have also a large stage of ammo, grenades and C4 missing." Major Winter adds. "Alex is now on days while this is happening." Major Winter tells her.

"But he was on last night. He needs some rest." Casie tells her.

"He starts tomorrow, he has the afternoon off so you better be home and no sneaking out." Major Winter explains and Casie nods.

"Yes Major Winter." Casie whispers.

"Take care." Major Winter said walking off. Holly closes the door and Casie turns around to face the pair.

"20, damn it." Kevin said.

"Little ears." Holly said, hitting him.

"I have heard worse." Casie whispers. "I have to go, Alisha has some explaining to do." Casie said and Holly quickly grabs her.

"No, not while the military are hunting them down. It is was too dangerous." Holly tells her and Casie sighs. She was right. If she goes after Alisha she could be followed or worse.

"You're right, sorry." Casie whispers.

"It's okay, you're mad and upset, and you want answers." Holly said and Casie sighs.

"I do." Casie whispers. "I guess it will have to wait." Casie whispers.

"You should head home Casie, take it slow today after what happened." Kevin tells her.

"Of course." Casie whispers. "I'll see you two around." Casie whispers and heads off. She slowly heads home. She was tired. She came to a checkpoint and saw Alex there. Casie smiles as she runs over. Alex picks Casie up into a hug.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Alex asks.

"Sore, tired, a little hungry." Casie replies and Alex smiles.

"Just a little longer than we can go home, okay." Alex tells her as he sits her down. Casie nods. Alex kiss Casie on the forehead and sits her down. Casie found a nice and quiet place to lay down. She was tired. The next thing she know someone was shaking her. Casie yawns as she opens her eyes to see Major Winter stands over her. Casie smiles.

"Come on Casie." Major Winter said, helping Casie up and Casie looks around to see it was getting late. Alex then walks over and Casie smiles.

"Let's go." Major Winter said and Casie nods. Casie runs over to Alex and they head off. They made it back to the apartment and Casie looks back at Alex and Major Winter.

"Any leads on the Firefly that attack the checkpoint?" Alex asks.

"None and no leads on the missing supplies." Major Winter replies and Alex sighs.

"This can't be good." Alex whispers.

"We have been trying to get someone to go undercover in the Firefly but so far no luck." Major Winter explains.

"Can I try?" Casie asks and the pair looks at her shock.

"No, no way." Alex tells her.

"Your brother is right Casie, no way will you be going near those monsters. "Major Winter tells her and Casie sighs as she remembers Chloe.

"I want to help." Casie said, she is the reason this has happen, she has to make up for it. Major Winter sighs and Alex shakes his head.

"They will know, people do call her the military girl." Alex tells Major Winter who sighs.

"I'll talk to General O'Neill, see what he says." Major Winter tells Alex who sighs. "I'll leave you two to talk." Major Winter adds, then walks out. Alex turns to face Casie and sighs.

"I can help, I can do it." Casie tells him and Alex sighs.

"I worry sis, it's just us left." Alex tells her as he drops down to one knee. Casie sighs, it was just them. Casie gives him a hug.

"They need to pay for what they have done, I can help." Casie explains and Alex sighs.

"I know, but you are so young. I just wanted you to stay a kid a little longer." Alex tells her.

"With the word the way it is Alex, I don't think that is possible." Casie whispers and Alex sighs.

"I know sis, I know." Alex whispers. "You were born in the world as messes up as it is, I wish I could protect you like I promise mum but I guess I can't protect you forever." Alex explains and Casie sighs.

"I love you." Casie whispers.

"I love you too sis." Alex whispers back.


	11. Chapter 11

Casie wakes up to yelling and sighs as she gets up, then walks out to see Alex with Major Winter and General O'Neill. Casie sighs, General O'Neill has light grey hair and blue eyes. The trio hasn't notices her.

"Will all due respect general she's only a child. I agree she can go and join the Firefly, work undercover but that's all. What you want her to do is something an adult would do. I will not allow me sister become that." Alex explains.

"I understand." General O'Neill said.

"Let's just take this one step at a time, Casie will find and join the Firefly." Major Winter tells them.

"If anything happens to her, it will fall on you two." Alex tells them. General O'Neill nods and Major Winter sighs, but nods.

"She needs a bit more training." Major Winter said.

"No, she's ready." General O'Neill tells her. "I have read your report on her." General O'Neill adds and Casie sighs.

"You have done a report on my sister." Alex said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, I was going to convince you to get her to join the military at a young age. While she was in _my_ care I did a report." Major Winter explains. "Do you have anything else to say Specialist Walker?" Major Winter asks and Alex sighs.

"No ma'am." Alex replies.

"There is no need for that major, he is just looking out for his family. You out of all people should know that." General O'Neill tells her and Major Winter nods.

"Of course sir." Major Winter said. Casie shakes her head as she walks out, yawning and Alex smiles.

"Morning sis." Alex greets.

"Morning." Casie whispers as she gives Alex a hug. Alex smiles.

"How did you sleep last night?" Alex asks.

"Great." Casie replies.

"How's the wound?" Major Winter asks and Casie pulls her shirt up. She didn't rip the stitching at least.

"It's fine." Casie replies, dropping her shirt. "Should I get the first aid kid?" Casie asks.

"I want you to go back to your room for a moment, please." Alex replies and Casie nods, then runs off. She closes the door, but leaving it open slightly.

"Does she know the truth about you?" General O'Neill asks.

"No." Alex replies. "We have the same father, that's all that matters here. So what if we have different mothers. She is my sister." Alex tells them.

"She is still only your half-sister or whatever it is." Major Winter tells her and Casie gaps in horror softly so they didn't hear her. Alex wasn't her full brother.

'I guess that explains the age gape.' Casie thought, there was a nine year different between their ages.

"With all due respect Major Winter, but she is still my sister." Alex tells her and Major Winter sighs. Casie sighs.

'Maybe I should lay down?' Casie thought.

"We should talk about the plan." General O'Neill tells them and Casie walks off, grabbing her first aid kit and sighs as she wraps her arms around it.

"Casie!" she heard Alex call. Casie walks out and over to come. Alex picks her up and sits her on the kitchen bench.

"Okay Casie, your first mission." Major Winter tells her and Casie looks at Alex who nods. "You need to get into the Fireflies, find out what you can and tell us." Major Winter tells her.

"What if I make a mistake?" Casie asks softly.

"You'll be fine." Major Winter tells her.

"I guess." Casie whispers. "Yeah, I guess I will be." Casie said and Alex smiles.

"We don't have long, you need to get ready." General O'Neill tells her.

"Of course." Alex sad and General O'Neill walks out with Major Winter. Casie looks at Alex who sighs as he starts breakfast.

"You don't want me to go." Casie said.

"Of course not sis, I care about you, I truly do and the thought of losing you hurts." Alex explains and Casie sighs.

"I'll be fine." Casie assures him and Alex sighs.

"I know, I know." Alex said and Casie sighs. She know there was something else.

"Alex… never mind." Casie said, shaking her head. Alex looks at her worried.

"What is it?" Alex asks.

"I heard everything from when you said, all due respect general she's only a child. I agree she can go and join the Firefly, work undercover but that's all… well you know." Casie explains and Alex sighs as he walks over. "So you're not my full brother." Casie whispers.

"No, my mother died when I was five, before the outbreak." Alex tells her and Casie gives him a hug. Alex smiles.

"I love you Alex." Casie whispers.

"I love you too sis, there are times I just need to let you go. I know you want to do this, I guess I'm being over protective." Alex said.

"No, you're not. You're keeping me safe. Isn't that what older siblings do? Keeping the younger ones safe?" Casie tells him and Alex smiles.

"Yeah, we do. I promised father no matter who, I will protect you." Alex tells her and Casie lets her go.

"I can do this." Casie tells him.

"I know, let's get ready." Alex tells her and Casie nods. After breakfast, Casie runs to her room and grabs her shoulder bag, packing her water, knife and a few ration cards. She then runs out to see Alex ready.

"Come on." Alex said and they head off. They walk outside to see General O'Neill and Major Winter waiting.

"Took you long enough." General O'Neill said.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Casie whispers and General O'Neill sighs.

"You ready kid?" General O'Neill asks.

"I am." Casie replies and Major Winter smiles.

"Alright, let's go." General O'Neill said and they climb in the back of the truck. Casie sat with Alex and sighs.

"How will I find the Firefly?" Casie asks.

"We have been following a member for a while, waiting for the right moment. You will join the Firefly, become close to them and tell us what we need to know." General O'Neill explains ad Casie nods. She is already close to three members, that won't be hard.

"You got this Casie, I know it." Major Winter tells her and Casie nods. She does. She can do this. Alex place his hand on Casie's shoulder and Casie smiles. Deep down she feels like she is making a mistake but she wants answers.


	12. Chapter 12

Casie was heading to find Alisha. She has no idea where she will be since the attack. She has to be close though. Casie sighs, General O'Neill told Casie what she needs to do. Casie isn't sure she if she really wants to hand Alisha over though. Casie sighs, she will worry about that once she finds her. She then saw Ethan and runs over.

"Casie, what are you doing here?" Ethan asks.

"Looking for Alisha." Casie replies, pulling her shirt up and shows the bandage. "We need to talk." Casie tells him as she drops it.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asks.

"The checkpoint you attacked." Casie replies softly and Ethan looks at her shock. "I was there." Casie whispers and Ethan sighs.

"Come on." Ethan said. They head off and Casie sighs. She was a little worried. They came to an old hotel and head into the dining area to see Alisha with a group. Alisha looks at Casie shock as Casie and Ethan walks over. "We need to talk, alone." Ethan tells her and Alisha nods.

"Wait here." Alisha tells the others, then walks off with Casie and Ethan behind her. They walk into the kitchen and Casie sighs. "What is it?" Alisha asks.

"I want to know why you attack the checkpoint." Casie tells her. "Out of all the checkpoints, why that one and why that time?" Casie asks.

"To strike back." Alisha replies and Casie pulls up her shirt. Alisha looks at her worried.

"I was there. I got hurt. I could have died." Casie tells her.

"Casie, I'm sorry, I didn't. I swear." Alisha tells her and Casie sighs.

"You still had no right." Casie whispers.

"I know, what can I do to make it up to you?" Alisha asks.

"I don't know." Casie whispers and Alisha sighs.

"I need help getting people out of the city, think you can help?" Alisha asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Casie replies and Alisha nods. They walk back out and Alisha sighs.

"We have to move, we need to get to the apartment building by nightfall. From there we are leaving this zone." Alisha explains. "We have a couple of smugglers who have shown me the way out." Alisha tells Casie and they head off, splitting up into pair so the military didn't notices them. Casie stayed with Alisha. "How's the wound?" Alisha asks.

"It's fine." Casie replies and Alisha sighs.

"Come on, we are close." Alisha tells her. They made it to the apartment building and head to the top floor. They walk into a room and they waited. By night, everyone was there from the hotel. Alisha did a head count and smiles. They then move a tall cupboard and Casie saw a hole. They went back to see a ladder. "Let's move." Alisha said as she heads down. Casie sighs as she follows her. She didn't like this. They made it down and head off. Casie stayed close to Alisha. They made it out to see it was raining and the ground was wet. Casie sighs. They kept going and Casie grabs Alisha's hand. Alisha smiles.

"We better stick to the shadows." Ethan said.

"We will." Alisha tells him. They then stop.

"I saw something!" a male voice shouts.

"Damnit." Ethan whispers.

"I can distract them." Casie tells Alisha who sighs.

"Be careful." Alisha tells her.

"I will, I promise." Casie assures her. Casie moves to the edge and peeps to see two soldiers. Casie waited till they looked away, then runs off.

"There!" a voice shouts and they started shooting at her. Casie kept moving.

'Run Casie, run!' Casie shouts at herself as she kept going. She then climbs down a home and saw a small tunnel in the side. She runs over, still being shot out and crawls through. She just fits. She knows the soldiers won't follow her. Casie sighs as she came to the other side. She could hear voices.

"Hold your fire! It's just a kid!" a voice shouts. Casie sighs. She was no covered in mud. She got up and sneaks pass, keeping to the shadows and out of sight. She made it to the city and sighs. She heads to find the others or shelter. She hopes Alisha and the others made it out. She is worried about them. She came to a large building and heads in. She was a little scared. She around the stairwell and heads up. She stops at the seventh floor since the rest of the way up was destroyed. Casie sighs as she heads in. She then stops, hearing a Clicker.

'Great.' Casie thought as she slowly kept going, trying to make a little noise as she could. It wasn't easy. Casie opens a door and hides as a Clicker runs in. Casie sneaks pass it and sighs. She still has to find a safe place. She found another stairwell and heads up. She then gasp in horror, seeing a soldier body. She saw a radio so she grabs it and kept going. She looks around and found a meeting room. She blocks the door and sighs as she drops and starts playing with the radio. 'Come on, come on.' Casie thought and sighs. No use. Casie sighs as she lays down. She wanted Alex. She falls asleep to be only waken up by gunshot. Casie whimpers as hides in the cupboard. She had it open a bit and saw the door get pushed open. She quickly closes the door and holds her breath.

"Check the area." a male voice said. Casie sits down and wraps her arms over her head. She was scared. She heard the cupboard open.

"Casie." she heard Sergeant Jackson said. Casie looks up and puts her arms up. Sergeant Jackson picks her up into a hug and sighs with relief. "Thank goodness, when the others told me who they saw, I knew it was you." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie smiles.

"Can we go?" Casie asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Sergeant Jackson said and they head off. Casie kept a tight grip on Sergeant Jackson. "Your brother is right, you are a little trouble maker." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie smiles.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I was scared when they started shooting." Casie explains. They made it outside and into a truck. They start moving and Casie yawns.

"Tired." Sergeant Jackson said and Casie nods. They made it back to the quarantine zone and Casie saw Alex waiting, worried. Casie climbs out with Sergeant Jackson behind her.

"Thank you Liam." Alex said.

"Anytime Alex, you keep her close." Sergeant Jackson tells him and Alex picks Casie up.

"I will." Alex said and walks off. Casie yaws as she snuggles into her brother.

"The Firefly are gone, a group left. That's why I was out." Casie explains.

"I know, we saw them but they got away." Alex tells her and Casie sighs. They made it to the apartment and Alex sits Casie down.

"I'm covered in mud." Casie whispers.

"You are, let's get you cleaned off." Alex tells her and Casie nods. They have running water, one of the few places that do. Once Casie was clean, they had dinner. They heard a knock at the door and Casie sighs. Alex walks over and opens it to see Major Winter and General O'Neill.

"Please, come in." Alex said and the pair walks in. Casie yawns as she rubs her eye. She was tired.

"How are you Casie?" Major Winter asks as she walks over to her. Casie sighs.

"Okay I guess, a little shaken." Casie replies as Alex and General O'Neill walks over.

"Yes, we heard what happen." General O'Neill said.

"They got away, I don't know why they left but they did." Casie explains.

"Did you get a name?" General O'Neill asks.

"Ethan and Alisha, they are the only ones I know. Alisha seemed to be the leader of the group here." Casie replies and General O'Neill sighs.

"You rest Casie, we'll take care of it." Major Winter tells her. Alex helps her down and Casie heads to her room, crawling into bed and sighs. She then got up and walks to the door which she left open a bit to see Alex talking to Major Winter and General O'Neill.

"I don't understand, why did they leave?" Alex asks.

"They knew we were catching up." General O'Neill replies.

"Maybe, maybe they have gone to regroup with another group of Fireflies, we just don't know." Major Winter adds and Alex nods.

"That sister of yours knows how they got out, I want to know." General O'Neill tells him.

"I'll find out sir." Alex said and Casie shakes her head. She wasn't saying anything, that's a smugglers way out. She won't rat them out. "She might not talk though, we don't know how they got out and she might want to leave it like that." Alex tells them and General O'Neill sighs.

"Make her." General O'Neill tells her.

"Sir I will not force my sister to talk." Alex tells him.

"If you don't, I will." General O'Neill warns him and Casie gasps.

"With all due respect general, she's a kid." Major Winter tells him.

"You have your orders Specialist Walker." General O'Neill tells them, then walks out. Alex sighs.

"I know you are there Casie." Alex said and Casie sighs as she peeps her head out. Major Winter looks at her shock and Casie sighs.

"What did General O'Neill mean?" Casie asks.

"I don't know sis, but it can't be good." Alex replies.

"Casie, how did you get out?" Major Winter asks.

"A hidden tunnel, that's all I will say." Casie replies.

"Do the Firefly use it often?" Major Winter then asks.

"No, just this once." Casie replies and Alex sighs.

"Take care, I'll see what I can do with General O'Neill." Major Winter tells Alex and walks off. Alex locks the door and Casie sighs.

"Come on, bed." Alex said walking over and Casie nods as she climbs into bed. Alex tucks her in and Casie smiles.

"Night." Casie whispers and Alex smiles.

"Night." Alex whispers, kissing Casie on the forehead and walks out. Casie sighs as she gets some sleep, it was going to be a long day tomorrow and she's got a bad feeling that something is going to happen, something bad.


	13. Chapter 13

_Casie wakes up someone pull her out of bed and slamming her into the ground. Casie cries out in pain as she looks back to see it was General O'Neill. Casie whimpers as she crawls back._

" _Alex!" Casie screams, but no one came._

" _How did you leave the zone?" General O'Neill asks._

" _I can't say." Casie replies. General O'Neill grabs her foot and starts dragging her out. Casie screams as she starts kicking his hand. General O'Neill drops her and Casie crawls back. General O'Neill then grabs her by the scruff of her shirt and Casie fought. "No, let me go!" Casie screams._

" _Shut it." General O'Neill tells her, throwing her into a wall and Casie moans in pain. General O'Neill walks over and chuckles as he punch her. Casie moans as General O'Neill goes to pick her up, but Casie bites his hand and runs off. She ran outside and starts running. She ran and ran as fast and long as her legs let her. She stops as she turns around to the corner to see General O'Neill who grabs her, wrapping his hand around her throat and Casie panics as she fought back but there was no use, General O'Neill had a tight grip on her. General O'Neill then chuckles and Casie cries._

Casie wakes up, screaming and Alex runs in. Casie clings to him and Alex sighs.

"It's okay sis, it was just a bad dream." Alex tells her. Casie cries into Alex's shoulder. Was it really just a dream? It felt so real. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm scared." Casie cries.

"It's okay sis, I'm here, I'm here." Ales assures her.

"Done leave me." Casie whispers.

"I will never leave you, you know that sis." Alex tells her and Casie smiles. They head out for breakfast and head off. Casie was scared, remembering the dream so she grabs Alex's hand. Alex smiles. They made it to the checkpoint to see Major Winter.

"I was hoping you two would come through this one." Major Winter said.

"We always do major." Alex said and Major Winter chuckles.

"Come on, General O'Neill is waiting." Major Winter tells them. Casie goes into shock.

"No, I don't want to see him." Casie tells them. General O'Neill walks over and Casie clings to Alex.

"Why is that?" General O'Neill asks.

"She heard what you had to say last night, she has every right to be scared of you." Alex tells him. "Sir." Alex adds and General O'Neill chuckles.

"Is that so?" General O'Neill said and Casie walks back, clinging to her shoulder bag.

"Casie, don't run." Alex tells her. General O'Neill shake his head and Casie turns and run. She doesn't trust General O'Neill. She heads to a way out of the quarantine zone. She could year yelling behind her. She made it out of the quarantine zone and heads into the city. She looks around amazed as she kept running. It was bigger than she thought. She found a place to hide to catch her breath. She waited for a while and heads off. She wanted to explore. A part of her tells her should she head back, but she really wanted to look around. She came to an offices building and smiles as she heads in. She explores the levels, having fun and finding weird things. She walks to a desk and saw a photo. Casie sighs as she grabs it.

'I wonder where she is now.' Casie though as she sits it down and heads off. She then stops, hearing Stalkers. She turns around and starts running. She quickly barricade the door behind her, making sure they couldn't get through. "Move girl." Casie tells herself as she starts running. She was in big trouble. She then runs around a corner to see a Bloater, gasping in horror she runs the other way. 'Alex is going to kill me if I make it out of here.' Casie thought. She slams the door open that leads to stairs and heads down. She then stops by the ground floor and catches her breath. Once she calmed down and managed to catch her breath, she heads off. It looked safe. In a burst of fear, Casie went to run when a Stalker appeared in front of her. Casie went to stab it by the Stalker bites her neck. Casie shouts in pain as she kills it, then runs out. She ran and ran till she came to an old café. She then found a mirror and puts it up, seeing the bite mark. "No, no, no, no, no." Casie whispers with tears in her eyes, rubbing the blood off from around the mark. It was there. It was real. She then heard voices so she hides. She then peeps to see her brother, Alex. Casie whimpers.

"Any luck Liam?" Alex asks as Sergeant Jackson walks over, shaking his head.

"Sorry Alex, she isn't here." Sergeant Jackson replies. "Come on." Sergeant Jackson then said walking off. Alex sighs as he follows him. Casie breaks down in tears.

'I'm sorry Alex.' Casie thought. Casie quickly got up and runs off. She wasn't going to let her brother see her as one of those thing. No. She had to run. She ran and ran for hours, she came to an apartment building and Casie ran in. She found a room, making sure it was clear and locks herself in. She sat there and waited for her to change. As time went pass, she started to get more scared. She didn't know what will happen to her. She didn't want to turn. She wanted Alex. She wanted to go home. Casie breaks down in tears as she lays down. She was scared, alone, no one was here for her. After a while, she closes he eyes and pass out. When she woke, it was dark and she was still herself. Casie looks around and sighs. Why hasn't she change? Casie shakes her head as she got up and looks around the room. She found a windup torch and a new bag. It was a large black backpack. She packs her stuff into it, throwing her old bag and grabbed some more supplies then runs off. There had to be a reason she hasn't turn and she will find out why. Casie walked through the cold night, leaving New York and her brother behind her. Alex always told her everything happens for a reason so she will find her reason for not turning. There was no turning back now, just going forwards with the little hope she has.

* * *

 **And that's it, that's how Casie got bitten… so much for this being a small story, oh well… also, keep an eye out for the alternate ending for this story because I will be working on it soon-ish… depending what happens… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
